1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure is related generally to a data processing system and in particular to a method and apparatus for maximizing revenue in an event venue. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program code for directing a movement of visitors in an event venue to maximize revenue.
2. Description of the Related Art
Event venues are locations in which events or attractions are hosted. The events or attractions may include, for example, sporting events, art shows, magic shows, conventions, concerts, roller coasters or amusement park rides, and other types of attractions. Thus, the event venues may include concert halls, stadiums, parks, amusement parks, buildings, convention centers, or other locations in which events and attractions may be hosted. Event venues often include venue destinations. Venue destinations are locations within an event venue in which visitors are expected or encouraged to visit. A venue destination may include, for example, amusement park rides, concession stands, game kiosks, arcades, souvenir shops, ticket counters, restrooms, restaurants, or the events or attractions listed above. In many instances, venue destinations are sources of revenue for event venue operators. For example, amusement parks often prohibit visitors from bringing outside food or drink with the expectation that visitors will spend money purchasing consumables at one of the many restaurants or concession stands located within the amusement park.